Gantenbaine Mosqueda
Introduction Gantenbainne Mosqueda is the 107th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. Personality Unlike his fellow Privaron Espada, Gantenbainne is slightly more honorable; while fighting Yasutora Sado, he showed restraint and went easy on Chad, wanting to have a fair fight; he didn't go all out until he was actually hit in contrast to the other two Privaron Espada, both of whom would either toy with their opponents or cheat their way into getting them to fight at full strength. His virtue is further illustrated when he warned Chad of an approaching Nnoitra Gilga. History (Bleach manga) Gantenbainne Mosqueda was once an Espada under Aizen. His previous rank is unknown, but most like he used to be the former 7th Espada. Like his fellow Privaron Espada, he was demoted in favor of Aizen's more powerful Arrancar. Gantenbainne encounters Yasutora Sado when he separates from the group in Las Noches in an area known as Tres Cifras. Before releasing his Zanpakutō, he fights using close-combat combo attacks. He initially has the advantage in the battle, avoiding and countering all of Sado's physical attacks. Disappointed in the fact that Chad is seemingly holding back, he is about to finish him off before Chad reveals his right arm's true form, Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Chad elaborates a bit on his power being similar to Hollows and fights with his right arm's true form, pushing Gantenbainne back. Commenting on Sado's talk of true form and true power, Gantenbainne releases his Zanpakutō and fires an energy blast. Lifting up his visor-like Hollow mask remains as the dust clears, Gantenbainne he sees a standing Sado with two armored arms. Sado explains how his right arm was for defense while his recently discovered offensive power is his left arm, Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. Gantenbainne comments on the name of Chad's left arm and attacks. He is unsuccessful and is defeated when Chad uses La Muerte on him, destroying Gantenbainne's released form. Chad spares him in thanks for fighting with all of his strength and helping him grasp his full power. After being defeated, he warns Chad to run from an approaching Nnoitra Gilga who easily dispatches him with one hit. The Exequias are then arrive to finish off both Sado and Mosqueda. They are just about to do so before Retsu Unohana intervenes. The Exequias retreat and Unohana orders her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu to heal both Sado and Mosqueda. His current fate is unknown, but he is still alive. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''He has tremendous skill in bare-handed combat and is able to initially dodge and counter all of Yasutora Sado's physical attacks. '''Sonído Expert: Gantenbainne has also demonstrated skill with Sonído. Enhanced Strength: During his fight with Chad he demonstrated enough strength to easily overpower Chad's second form of Brazo Derecho del Gigante, including catching a charged punch with relative ease and launching Chad across the room into walls. Hierro: '''Being a former Espada, Gantenbainne's hard strong Hierro that can withstand attack from Eve and Ren. '''High Spiritual Power: As stated by Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Gantenbainne, a Privaron Espada, is one of the strongest Arrancar in Las Noches, only being outclassed by the current Espada. His Reiatsu is orange. Zanpakutō Dragra (龍拳 (ドラグラ), Doragura; Japanese for "Dragon Fist"): In its sealed state, Dragra exists as a pair of two-pronged punch daggers attached to Gantenbainne's wrists via hinges. ** Uno Dos Cientos (1・2・100 (ウーノ・ドス・シエントス), Ūno Dosu Shientosu; Spanish for "One Two Hundreds"): A rapid combination of energy-augmented punches that is delivered in three distinct stages. The first of these, "Uno", involves a potent right-handed chambered punch to the opponent's abdomen. This is immediately followed by "Dos", numerous jabs from both arms dealt in quick succession, which Gantenbainne then concludes with "Cientos", a devastating overhand strike that is capable of shattering even the floor of Tres Cifras. This move was able to kill Ren. * Resurrección: His release command is unknown. When Dragra is released, Gantenbainne's arms grow longer and become covered in dome-shaped, armor plating, while his punch daggers now come to resemble dragon heads. Similar plates also extend down his back until they terminate in the form a tail, giving him an appearance reminiscent of an armadillo. During combat, he pulls his mask fragment over his eyes. ** Enhanced Hierro: ''' ** '''Rugir del Dragón (龍哮拳 (リュヒル・デル・ドラゴン), Ryuhiru deru Doragon; Spanish for "Roar of the Dragon", Japanese for "Dragon Roar Fist"): When released, Dragra shows the ability to shoot beams of orange energy, along with energy bursts of various size and strength. The strongest of these attacks takes on the shape of a dragon's head. ** Colmillo de Dragón '(Spanish for "Dragon Fang"): ** '''Aliento de Dragón '(Spanish for "Dragon Breath"): ** 'Dragón Enojado '( Spanish for "Angry Dragon"): ** 'Dragón Volador '(Spanish for "Flying Dragon"): ''' Trivia Category:Arrancar Category:Aster Moutains Colation Unit Category:Coalition Captain Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Resurrected